Curiousity Kills The Teen
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on behind closed doors at school over Christmas break..? Well, Sakura just found out and is terribly regretting ever forgetting her mp3 player. If only she hadn't gone back, but she had, and it was to late to change that... HIATUS
1. Prologue A Letter From Sakura

You know, life isn't always what it seems... or even what it looks like it's going to seem for that matter. Let me guess, who am I to be lecturing you about life..? I'm the girl who learned about it the hard way. Your next question is probably just who am I. Well, to answer just one of your many questions, I am Sakura Haruno. That's just Sakura to you though. I'm just a normal teenage girl, or so I used to think.

By picking up this book you have decided to be one of the few people to decide that they are brave enough to see what goes on outside their dull and boring lives, to see things that others have been so blind to in the world around them. Congratulations, that makes you curious..! Oh no, don't cringe.. Curiousity is not a bad thing. It just means that you question other people and refuse to follow unknown orders without a good explanation.

That makes you like me, but let's hope curiousity doesn't kill the reader like it almost killed the writer... sevreal times...Let's just say that I'm a naturally curious person, if there's something fishy going on then you can bet all your allowance that I'm smack in the middle of it. One of these days you should sit down and watch the news, and if there's anything interesting there, chances are that I'm involoved in one form or another.

Keep your eyes peeled, you'll find me eventually. Maybe if you're lucky you''ll find one of my friends, trust me on the fact that they are just as elusive as I am. We're around, we're always moving. We just can't afford to stay in the same place for to long.

You see, being the overly curious person that I am, I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong, heard something I wasn't supposed to hear, and now a bunch of gun-toting, blood-thirsty, suit-wearin, illegally legal governmental puppets are trying to kill me. Being the jerks that they aew, they're using my friends to ger to me, which, of course, means that my friends come with me. Nice government system, right..?

Well, allow this to be my warning to you. If you read this book, you will know what I know. Which means you could always be next. Also, if you happen to find that a rag tag group of teenagers appear in your town out of no where, be nice to them... it may be us..

Wothout further delay, Welcome to my life..!

...Literally...

Sincerly,

Sakura Haruno

Teenage Fugitive


	2. Chapter One How it All Began

**Suri- Sorry for the lack of commentary on the prologue...**

**Teki- thank you for momentarily sparing us all your rambling and giving us a break**

**Suri- Bite me, you little fucking dork...**

**Teki- Woo..! I'm 14 people..! Reviews wishing me a happy birthday are accepted to the max..!**

**Suri- I don't care how old you are, your not trying to get people to send thousands of review just to wish you a happy birthday. Besides, your brithday was **_**yesterday**_** that means that I don't have to be nice to you anymore.**

**Teki- Everyone ignore her. Wishing me a happy birthday is going to do you no harm what so ever... infact, it might just get me to duct tape my sister to the computer chair and refuse to let her get up until she writes the next chapter of this piece of shit. (not because **_**I**_** like it but simply because **_**you**_** insane people seem to) **

**Suri- you will do no such thing..!**

**Teki- wanna bet...? if I get enough people to wish me a happy birthday, I promise I'll force my sister to have the next chapter out by the end of this weekend. We have a deal..?**

**Suri- Shut up you dweeb. But, anyways, on with da fic..!**

Chapter One How it all Began

"Come on..." I whisper, gazing longingly at the second hand on the clock. "Move faster.." by now I was tapping my pencil impatiently on my desk. It would only be two more minutes until I was free from thin unofficial two more minutes and I would be out the doors and off to hang with my friends and get lost in a little thing I like to call 'Vacation Bliss'

I jumped out of my chair and rushed out the door as the freedom bell rang at last. Faintly, I could hear the teacher yelling because I had apparently knocked over the desk in my hast to get out. "Sorry, ...!" I shout over my shoulder, not bothering to stop my mad dash for the outdoors.

Sliding across the ice on my knees, I loudly exlaimed in happiness. "It's finally Christmas Vacation..!" I yell out excitedly, laughing as the snow whips around my face and my classmates run by. It was only after i had made it half way home that I realized that my mp3 player was lying forgotten in my locker. Sighing, I slowly trudged back to the school.

Unsurprisingly, the halls were deserted. By now everyone that had been here would be having snowball fights or something similar. I quickly grabbed my precious mp3 player and started back down the hall when a voice from Mr. Hatake's classroom caught my attention.

"Agent Kabuto, I believe that the prototype is now prepared for government use.." Said the voice that I instantly recognized as Principal Tsunade. "Several tests have already been executed by our resident scientific researcher, Professor Kakashi Hatake." Principal Tsunade intoned.

Wait...scientific researcher...? Mr. Hatake is our science teacher...! Wondering to myself what I was hearing, I made a snap decision to inch closer to the door and peek inside. I nearly fainted when I seen two federal agents standing in the classroom along with Principal Tsunade and Mr. Hatake.

The fed that I assumed was Agent Kabuto looked aprehensively at a closed briefcase that was positioned on the teacher's desk. "Are you positive that it's safe for our use...?" Agent Kabuto said reaching out and clicking open the case. Held within its depths was an ominously glowing green light which brought a smile to Mr. Hatake's face.

Mr. Hatake stepped forward and lifted a small, metallic device from the case. "I'm positive it is safe for use. I've tested it on my third period class, with favorable results." Wait, wait, wait... he's tested this metal glowy thingie on his own class..? That's it, you leave me no choice but to revoke your favorite teacher status.

Agent Kabuto took the device and put it back in the breifcase. "So, how far is the affected zone of the mind control device..?" He asked, causing my jaw to drop. Just as Mr. Hatake was about to answer, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey, little girl, what do you think you're doing..?" The bulky guy in the suit asked me. I sooo did not notice him sneaking up on me... I immediately bolt, knowing that I wasn't going to hear anything else because they all dashed into the hallway trying to catch me. After exiting the school and losing them in the woods, I made a mad dash for my house.

I locked myself in my room, sighing as I slide down behind the door and looked at my mp3 player. "If only I hadn't left this in my locker..." I mumble, hoping to whatever deity was listening that the principal or Mr. Hatake didn't get a chance to see my face, because if they did, I have a feeling that I'm gonna end up in the FBI Bingo book real soon...

**Suri- Well, what do you think...? Oh, just so you know there's more in store, don't get confused on my character choices yet. Also, don't forget to-**

**Teki- I got it sis. Don't forget to review and to wish me a happy birthday, don't forget the deal I made. *winks and grins***


End file.
